Rain Falls
by xx-WhiteQueen-xx
Summary: ...pero por sobre todo, incluso por encima de lluvia que parece no ceder, se escucha un pequeño corazón aletear trabajosamente, cada vez más lento, casi cediendo. Resignado a su inevitable destino...


**Disclaimer:** Los maravillosos personajes de _Pandora Hearts_ no me pertenecen. Estos son propiedad exclusiva de _Jun Mochizuki_ y su vena sádica que no hace morir lentamente. Que apropiado.

**Autora:** La idea surgió un delirio malsano y se convirtió en un acosador experto(?). Sé que nada tiene que ver con los acontecimientos recientes pero esta era mi visión del final, igualmente atorada en tinta desde hace mucho. Mi primer intento de Angst propiamente.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers para quien no va al día con el manga, divagaciones, confusiones y algunas malas palabras. Muerte de personajes.

.

_Para Leo y Alex que viven en el reino de mis fantasías. _

_Para Hitsuzen, mi lector anonimo que siempre me saca sonrisas con sus comentarios._

_Para Crystal Nightray que ya me debe odiar. Ya casi te debo mi alma xD_

_._

* * *

**::: [ Rain falls ] :::**

«Your figure, dancing in the waves of light  
was like a flower petal, like an illusion  
I could smell a sweet, sad scent of roses» **[1]**

Aoi Bara - Rurutia

* * *

—No, no, no, no...¡YA! ¡YA BASTA!

Alice sabe que todo está perdido. Puede verlo en los fríos ojos de él, en la espalda del otro y la sangre de ambos que escurre del metal y se mezcla con el pasto húmedo bajo sus pies. Aun así lo intenta. Alza su voz temblorosa hacia ellos con una desesperada súplica que engulle el sonido de las otras batallas. Disparos, explosiones, gritos desesperados, imitan su corazón, que al dar su último vuelco ha quedado silencioso para darle espacio de absorber cada segundo que se prolonga aquel abrazo de muerte que le ha salvado.

Y pronto los sollozos se transforman en vivido llanto que no intenta ser justificado con desentendidos comentarios o excusas sobre sentimientos ajenos. No hay caso, porque esta vez, no importa cuanto lo desee, no habrá risas de parte de Oz—o quejas del "Cabeza de algas"—simplemente porque ya no hay nada de Oz en ese cuerpo.

Jack se lo ha arrebatado.

_De nuevo. _

Para_ siempre._

_«__Vuelve, Oz. Vuelve, por favor__»_

Jack la escucha murmurar y siente asco, odio, repulsión hacia aquella existencia que usurpa el cuerpo de su amada, con sus orbes acuosas manchadas por el color de la traición de su antiguo enemigo hermano. Y Jack se remueve. Le mira con los ojos desorbitados, enloquecido, sin poder creer que ella aún respira e intenta, una vez más, que la guadaña de B-Rabbit entre sus manos le alcance.

Ella debe pagar.

Debe dejar de interponerse.

_Un poco más, solo un poco..._

—E-es...suficiente, Jack. ¿E-es que acaso no lo e-entiendes?

La voz de Oswald es como el mismísimo susurro de la muerte contra su oído. Tan suave que aparenta ser causalmente acarreada por el viento pero a la vez tan imponente y cargada de esa solemnidad tan propia de él, que le obliga a concientizarse de la reluciente hoja de una antigua espada que se entierra profunda en su carne y se baña con su sangre.

Y la ira que le estalla en las venas, no encuentra más salida que un par de agrietados labios.

_Traicionado._

—¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡MALDITO SEAS, GLEN BASKERVILLE!—grita fuera de si, la garganta ajena desgarrándose en un intento desesperado por demostrar su frustración, los ojos verdes develando esa pasión enferma oculta con los años, aun cuando el cuerpo apenas le responde, cuando cada aliento que le llena los pulmones se sienta como miles de puñaladas—¡ELLA ES TU HERMANA! ¡ES LACIE! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡OSWALD!

Porque Jack nunca ha pedido nada. Todo el poder, toda la gloria, el estatus y las horas de brillantes sonrisas que le dejaban el rostro dolorido—y el alma un poco más rota y la mente un poco más torcida—, todo cuanto pudiese obtener y dar, era solo para _ella_. Para hacerla feliz. Para retribuirle el sentido de vida que le dio a su insignificante existencia como Jack Vessalius, a quien nadie jamás le dio una mísera migaja de conmiseración.

Jack nunca pidió nada, _salvo a ella y su felicidad_.

Pero ahora...

...ahora incluso eso le es negado...

_«Eres tú quien no entiende»_

El aludido simplemente ríe ante la rabieta, su rostro—el de Leo—deformándose en una mueca de dolor irónico que nada tiene que ver con las heridas de su cuerpo, aunque como Oz Vessalius también está muriendo.

—Lo siento, Jack—sonríe, la voz estrangulada y la sangre que escurre de sus labios, manchando el hombro del Vessalius donde reposa su cabeza. Es sorprendente lo sincero que suena, lo expresiva que resulta su voz que siempre ha sido plana y sin tintes coloridos como la de su pequeña hermana. Quizá todo sea su imaginación ahora que está al borde o puede que sea el llanto augurado en penas que le oprime el pecho ante su debilidad, eternamente alimentada por ese lazo de última cordura. Uno que no le dejó ver lo roto que Jack estaba si no hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

De cualquier forma, ya no es momento de pensar en ello. _No esperará a que todo se repita._ Así que Oswald cierra los ojos mientras reúne sus últimas fuerzas. Mientras su brazo libre estrecha el cuerpo del rubio en una despedida silente. Mientras su mano derecha, aquella que empuña con fuerza la espada que perteneciera en vida a Elliot Nightray—y en su época más gloriosa al mismo Oswald **[2]**—, cercena sin misericordia el cuerpo del Vessalius.

Un grito ahogado es lo que escapa de los labios del rubio, cada célula de su cuerpo experimentando el frio del metal al destrozar los tejidos, la cabeza dándole vueltas por el vértigo que produce la sangre al abandonar su cuerpo, su estomago convulsionando en violentas arcadas que estimulan accesos de tos y sangre. El frio manto de la muerte descendiendo sobre su cabeza, acariciándole con lascivia.

_Tanto tiempo esperando. _

—M-mal-di-to...bas-tardo...—se ahoga.

—L-lo siento, Jack...tenía...por ti...ella...—pronuncia Oswald quedamente, liberando el cuerpo ajeno y trastabillando un poco, lejos, para grabar con saña en sus pupilas el caos que su mano ha trazado con carmín inocente, culpable y verde perdido lleno de amargura en los ojos de Jack. _Traicionado._ La ultima imagen que se llevaría a la tumba como _castigo_ más no como _redención_. Y ya no hay nada más que decir. Nada más que agregar a la larga lista de culpas que se tienden entre ambos como pesadas cadenas.

Aunque como siempre, las de Jack son más dolorosas.

Y así, incapaz de soportar mayor carga y con una última mueca que pretende ser de aliviado triunfo, el cuerpo de Leo se desploma tan rápido como un parpadeo, seguido de una curiosa danza de capas rojas en medio de la lluvia que recién cae. Los Baskerville acudiendo al auxilio de su amo.

—¡OZ!

A los pocos segundos, el cuerpo de Oz Vessalius también le acompaña.

oOo

Todo ahora es extrañamente difuso. Un océano de colores variados y voces que le gritan cosas que ya no desea escuchar. Voces que se rehúsa a reconocer porque como siempre, es suficiente con las heridas físicas. Aun así, entre el barullo puede reconocer la desconsolada voz de _Charlotte_, sin que llegue a sorprenderlo el dolor que rasga cada suplica que emite con su nombre. No es que Oswald nunca hubiese notado que a ella le _agradaba_ más de la cuenta. En ese momento quiso sonreírle, agradecerle el cálido sentimiento, reconfortarle en su dolor y decirle que no era necesario derramar lagrimas por él; pero no encuentra los músculos de la boca, o las manos, o los ojos. Menos la voz.

El golpeteo de su corazón casi _cesa_.

_«__Ha terminado__.»_

—Gracias, Leo...—articula sin palabras, cuando el rostro sonriente de aquel muchacho al que ha arrancado su juventud indiscriminadamente, le da la bienvenida entre las brumas de su consciencia compartida. Ni una pizca de resentimiento ensombrece los ojos oscuros que le devuelven una mirada suave y agradecida. _Sincera_.

Porque nunca volverá a estar solo.

Y finalmente solo queda la lluvia. Aquella agua cristalina que evoca lágrimas provenientes del mismísimo cielo para mezclarse con las propias, notando como se transforman lentamente en melodías de arrullo. Suaves y cálidas que le acarician el rostro con ternura casi maternal, que lavan sus penas y se llevan sus dolores y purifican su alma. Que le hacen recordarla a _ella_...su sonrisa, su canto, el soplo de vida que insuflaba a su atormentada existencia...

...el motivo por el cual tuvo un _amigo_, conoció la _traición_ y aun así la _ama_...

_«Bienvenido, Nii-san...»_

—...he vuelto...—murmura.

Por fin puede verla.

_Ella sonríe._

oOo

_«__Jack__»_

Podía escuchar su nombre a la distancia. Tan lejano que parece solo un eco retumbante dentro de su propia mente. Un susurró _fantasmal_, invocado. Un anhelo inconsciente mientras el resto del mundo se desvanece. Mientras la lluvia le golpeaba suavemente la piel, formando ríos que se mezclaban entre sí, tintándose del carmesí de su sangre y la rabia de sus lágrimas. Su consciencia incapaz de mantenerse aferrada al cuerpo compartido con aquella otra existencia.

Era como antes, como retornar cien años a sus días oscuros. Porque aún tiene frío y se siente solo. Ni una sola alma junto a él que le dedique una suplica. Nadie que ruegue por él salvo _esa_ suave voz que le llama...

Que llama a Jack y no a Oz.

_Como Gilbert y Alice._

_«Lo siento, __Jack__»_

Es por esa voz, que las palabras de Oswald lo rompen más que cualquier cosa, incluso más que la herida que le arrebata la vida. Más que la humillante derrota. Simplemente porque aquellas palabras significan "_fracaso_". Sin segundas oportunidades. Un fallo que, como siempre, es culpa de Oswald. Tan obstinado, tonto, ridículo y ciego Oswald...

_«__Jack__»_

Vuelve a escucharla y se obliga a abrir los ojos. Ahí está ella. Convocada como siempre entre recuerdos. Su etérea figura caminando entre los vestigios de una monumental batalla. Su vaporoso vestido blanco ondea con la brisa cargada de dolor y desesperación, de gritos y lamentos de pérdida. Sus pies descalzos se abren paso hacia él, entre los cuerpos que yacen sin vida, amontonados, y su piel invulnerable al frío que les rodea. Una mueca de pesar, deforma sus delicadas facciones. _Abatida_. A su paso, aquella fina lluvia se convierte en blanca nieve. Pura y hermosa como ella.

—La...cie...—Jack se apresura a separa los labios y hablar, encontrándose con un delgado y frío dedo sobre sus ellos que solo acaba de imponer la orden de los ojos escarlatas que le observan acuosos mientras sus cálidos brazos le acunan el cuerpo con dulzura casi dolorosa.

—Lo siento, Jack—la escucha pronunciar suavemente, con tristeza. Las finas manos recorriendo el rostro mallugado, delineando rasgos que reconoce aún dentro de la edad rebobinada, el precario estado y la ansiedad tangible que oscurece las esmeraldas de Jack al mirarla.

El Vessalius se siente perdido, como cada vez que ella le toca, pero esta vez es angustiante. Nunca había visto a Lacie triste o llorosa. Eso le desconcertaba. ¿Acaso esas acusadoras lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos eran por su culpa?

—Lo siento, Jack—vuelve a pronunciar apartándole el cabello del rostro y le mira con ternura como la primera vez que le llamó "extraño". Sus ojos lucían igual de molestos, como un reproche a si misma por lo que él era. Podía leer la culpa y eso era lo que a Jack más le mataba. Acaso ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Es que había tardado demasiado? Oswald...él...¿Por qué le estaba diciendo lo mismo que Oswald?

—La…ci-e…—llamó, pero el pequeño cuerpo que estaba poco a poco abandonando apenas si tenía fuerzas para respirar, mucho menos para hablar. Sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca ajena y los músculos aletargados pero tenía que intentarlo.

Debía disculparse por la tardanza. Explicarle.

—Yo...–dijo con la voz estrangulada e inquietud en los ojos—El mundo…

Ella sacudió la cabeza lentamente, las lagrimas corriendo desde la comisura de sus ojos hasta perderse en el hueco de su cuello, dejando un camino de brillantes por las mejillas de la joven.

—No era cuestión del mundo, Jack—le reprendió Lacie con ternura, la voz quebrada por el llanto—_Mi mundo_, todo lo que yo necesité, está aquí—con cuidado, casi como si estuviese jugando con el viento, las puntas de sus dedos fueron a descansar sobre el cansado corazón ajeno, deleitándose con el lento compas de su latir—Aquí, Jack Aquí es donde deseaba permanecer siempre. Con mi hermano…contigo…aunque fuese simples recuerdos...

Los labios del Vessalius temblaron y sus ojos derramaron lágrimas imposibles de contener cuando Lacie le estrechó tan fuerte que su aroma le agolpó los sentidos y su calor le entibió el cuerpo maltrecho. Aquellas lágrimas eran semejantes a las que derramó cuando Lacie pudo reconocerlo después de ocho largos y dolorosos años. Su corazón incapaz de contener la angustia. De apaciguar la culpa. De eximir sus pecados. De devolverle lo que era.

—Volvamos a casa, Jack.

Porque tambien frente a sus ojos, Oswald le devolvía una mirada de suficiencia que se entremezclaba con alegría y curiosidad, _anhelo_, sus labios ligeramente curvados hacia arriba y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en una pose autoritaria. Medio en broma, medio enserio.

Porque viéndose en esos ojos violetas tan oscuros como el abyss, sin resentimientos, ni reproches, sin odio...Jack se sentía tan miserable..._tan obstinado, tonto, ridículo y ciego..._

—Lo siento...—envolvió a Lacie con movimientos torpes, hundiendo su nariz entre su osccuro cabello—Lo lamento...lo..lamento...

Como si se tratara de un mantra, la voz de Jack se fue desvaneciendo lentamente en disculpas demasiado tardías, mientras Lacie comenzaba a entonar una melodía que él no reconoce pero que suena como una compasiva plegaria al cielo.

Oswald le tendió una mano.

_« _Baby I've been here before

I've seen this room and I've walked this floor

You know, I used to live alone before I knew ya

And I've seen your flag on the marble arch

But love is not some victory march..._»_

—Volvamos a _casa_—Jack suspiró, cediendo a la pesadez de sus parpados. Tenía sueño y la voz de Lacie le arrullaba—...a casa...

oOo

—¡Oz, reacciona! ¡Oz, por favor! ¡Por favor, por favor! ¡No...!

Los gritos desesperados se habían convertido lentamente en sollozos casi inentendibles con forme pasaban lo segundos, luego los minutos sin ninguna respuesta.

Gilbert mantenía a Oz envuelto en su abrigo negro, intentando retener el calor en su cuerpo, intentando parar toda esa sangre que formaba un horrible charco a su alrededor y se escurría entre sus manos tan rápido como la vida de su joven amo.

Escuchó a su lado los rabiosos sollozos de Alice, concentrada en absorber ansiosamente con la mirada, el rostro frente suyo; como queriendo extraer de sus rasgos, evidencia de su propia existencia, dibujando y desdibujando, con manos temblorosas las marcas, cada línea reconocible existente, que recuerda del risueño heredero de los Vessalius. _Negandose a dejarlo partir._

Pero por sobre todo, incluso por encima de lluvia que parece no ceder, Gilbert escucha el pequeño corazón de Oz aletear trabajosamente, cada vez más lento, casi cediendo. Resignado a su inevitable destino...

_«Vamos, Oz. Vamos»_

...hasta que finalmente, dejó de latir...

—¡GLEN-SAMA! ¡NO!—los gritos de Lottie rasgaron el aire antes que la garganta anudada de Gilbert emitiera el primer sonido, solo atinando a descansar su frente contra la del muchacho entre sus brazos, mientras las lágrimas hacían cortos recorridos desde sus ojos hasta la piel pálida ajena.

Había fallado de nuevo en proteger a su amo. Igual que hace 100 años...

—¡OZ, POR FAVOR!—Alice completamente _rota_.

_Leo Baskerville. _

_Oswald Baskerville._

_Jack Vessalius_

_Oz Vessalius._

Sus lamentos se elevaron hacia el plomizo cielo, que también lloraba la perdida.

_«Ha terminado»_

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas: **Ok, siento que esto es algo extraño pero de verdad que no sé que me fumé cuando empecé a escribirlo...o cuando lo terminé. Creo que toda la melancolía que me ha dejado Mochi-Jun desde el retrace 60 se acumuló y cedió aquí. Fue como mi forma de explotar a tanto trolleo de mi mangaka favorita. (¡Elliot, vuelve!) Espero que les haya gustado porque para mi ha sido un gustoso dolor de cabeza. No saben el trabajo que me costó escribir esto, sobretodo porque tuve que reeditarlo infinidad de veces gracias a que estuvo botado mucho tiempo (mejor ni les cuento -.-). Además no soy mucho de escenas dramáticas o angst así que me siento orgullosa por haberlo intentado, por otro lado matar a Jack y a Oswald (por ende a Oz y Leo, hacer llorar a Alice y traumar a Gilbert) fue lo más horroroso que he hecho en mi vida. Y me embriagaré por eso para luego cortarme las venas(?). D:

Anyway~ ¿Que tal el brevísimo momento OswaldxLottie? Espero que a alguien de por aquí le guste la pareja sino...ya pueden encender las antorchas porque he jugado demasiado con mi suerte. xD

oOo

**[1] **(YouTube) watch?v=sjn38I2QV2g

_« Tu figura, danzando en las ondas de luz_

_era como el pétalo de una flor, como una ilusión_

_Podía oler el dulce, triste aroma de las rosas »_

**[2] **La empuñadura de la espada de Elliot siempre me ha hecho alusión a la de Oswald que hemos visto desde Retrace 39, incluso si en el 70 fue destruida. Me pareció un simbolismo bastante hermoso el que Oswald/Leo la use, pues es hacer honor a la muerte de Elliot. Por otra parte (ya divagando) esta fue delegada a Elliot por su padre y tomando en cuenta que la casa Nightray ha sido aliada de Baskerville desde tiempos inmemoriales, con esto Bernard también le confió a su heredero el deber de custodiar ese lugar. De mostrar lealtad a lo que son. De cualquier forma, si estoy equivocada siéntanse libres de corregirme. ^^

**[3] **(YouTube) watch?v=cNQu9rP7xwI

_« __Cariño, he estado aquí antes._

_He visto esta habitación y caminado por este suelo_

_Ya sabes, solía vivir solo antes de conocerte._

_Y he visto tu bandera en el arco de mármol_,

_pero el amor no es una marcha de victoria...»_

.

.

_**¿Reviews?**_

_._


End file.
